The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana. 
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Impatiens cultivar has a strong, upright growing type, floriferous with large, double flowers and with attractive foliage.
The present cultivar originated from a pollination made in 2002, of a proprietary Impatiens selection identified as ‘T2661-2,’ not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Impatiens selection identified as ‘T2661-1,’ not patented, as the male, or pollen parent.
The present cultivar has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in Angers, France, in Gilroy, USA over a two year period. The distinctive characters of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 6 to 8 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature.
This new Impatiens plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.